goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Simon and Steve sneak off to Burger King and get Busted by Amy and Sonic
''Simon and Steve sneak off to Burger King and Get Busted by Amy and Sonic ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of Simon and Steve, a pair of troublemaking twin brothers who love Lionsgate, Marvel, 20th Century Fox, Hasbro, Summit Entertainment, DC Comics and UbiSoft. Plot Simon: Hey, Amy. Amy Rose: What is it, boys? Steve: Since you and Sonic are babysitting us, can we go to Burger King? Amy Rose: No. We're having pizza for lunch. Simon: But Amy, we want Burger King! Steve: Yeah, let's go to Burger King! Amy Rose: Boys, I said no. Now, if you excuse me, I need to check on the pizza before it gets burned. (Simon and Steve get an idea) Simon: Hey, Amy. Amy Rose: What now? Steve: We need to use the bathroom. Is that okay? Amy: Okay, but make it quick. (Simon and Steve walk into the bathroom. Then they open the bathroom window and run out of Amy's house) Steve: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! We tricked her. That stupid pink hedgehog will never know that we're sneaking off to Burger King! Simon: No, she won't, Steve. She doesn't understand that a good burger at Burger King is way better than disgusting homemade pizza. Heh heh. Well, here we are! Ready to go get some good food, Steve? Steve: I sure am, Simon! (Meanwhile, Amy is getting lunch prepared) Amy: Okay, this pizza is ready. All I have to do is take it out of the oven and... Sonic: Um, Amy, where are those twins we're babysitting? Amy: I don't know. They should've been out of the bathroom a while ago, and... (Amy has a sudden realization) Amy: Wait a minute. I think they went to the bathroom so they could sneak off and go to Burger King while we weren't looking. They must be there by now. Ooh, they're so going to be in trouble if we see them. Come on, Sonic. Let's go find those boys. Sonic: I'm coming. (Amy and Sonic drive over to Burger King. When they get there, they see Simon and Steve walking out with their meals in their hands) Sonic: Look! There they are! And it looks like they've already ordered hamburgers or whatever. Amy: What? Oh, I'm so going to let those boys have it! (Amy gets out of her car and rushes over to the boys) Simon: Uh-oh. I think she found out. Steve: How did she know we were going to Burger King? Amy (Shouty Guy's voice): BOYS! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY HOME AND HAVE THE PIZZA I MADE FOR LUNCH, BUT YOU JUST SNUCK OFF TO BURGER KING! THAT'S IT! WE'RE ALL GOING HOME RIGHT NOW! (At home) Sonic: We're disappointed in you for sneaking out of the house without permission. This means no more TV, no more Video Games, no more anything from Lionsgate, Marvel, 20th Century Fox, Hasbro, Summit Entertainment, DC Comics, and UbiSoft Entertainment, no more Computer, and further more. Manic: Go to bed now, and starting tomorrow, you two will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West